Drunk
by ausllylover
Summary: "You smell nice," I slurred sleepily./Ally gets wasted at a rager. *ONE-SHOT*


**Ally's POV**

The searing pain in my chest almost ripped myself in two. I can't _stand _Austin flirting, talking, or even merely _staring _at other girls. What do you expect? I'm at a party after all.. A rager in fact, the end of the year party for senior year. (It was the first party I have ever been to, actually.)

It was kind of crazy. One of the chandeliers in the person house was torn from the wall, red solo cups were scattered everywhere, and there were a few vomit spots on the floor. This isn't really the type of party I would go to. I prefer more of a tea party. (It's also kind of disgusting, on my part).

The person who is hosting this party is my ex-boyfriend, Elliot Chapmin. More of the reason not to be here. But Austin _insisted _that I had go. Why would he care, first of all? It's not like he is paying any attention to me, he seems to mindlessly flirt with every girl possible. Typical.

I can't go anyways. Austin brought me here, and it's not like I can start his car without his keys. If I asked if I could have his keys, he would literally _beg _for me to stay. And of course, I always gave into those puppy dog eyes. Those dreamy, soft, hazel puppy dog eyes.

I needed something to do. I _almost _felt bad for Elliot, and his wrecked house. But of course, Elliot ripped my heart into two, so, no, I didn't feel sorry for an asshole. His parents were out of town right now, or as he told everyone. They were at some business convention, as he told everyone. Elliot had a nice house, it had plenty of rooms. If you were lucky enough to accidentally stumble into a room, you would be lucky enough to see some..engaging activities. I actually experienced that, which was truly horrible.

I seemed to be the only one _not _drinking. I'm underage, of course. I wasn't about to break a law just because I felt out of place. I wanted to fit in, just for once. I looked over at Austin once again, and just to my dismay, he was macking on some girls face.

I_ really_ need a distraction right now. Any distraction would work, honestly. Just to my luck, Elliot Chapmin came behind me. "Allllyy," he kind of slurred. I can tell he wasn't completely wasted, yet. He was waiting to take advantage of a young girl who was wasted.

"What do you want?" I spat, over the loud music.

"Come on Ally, just have a drink," Elliot said with a rhythm in his voice. "You really need to stop staring at Austin you know, you seem desperate. Just one drink will relieve all of your worries." I'm determined to not let Elliot take advantage of me.

"You're not going to take advantage of me, Elliot. I'm not a stupid little girl."

"I did once, and I can do it again," he slurred out, taking a small sip from his red solo cup. What he just said was _definitely _NOT a turn on.

"Please go away, Elliot," I said, trying to push him away.

"One drink, please Alllyyy," he said, struggling to stay upwards. Okay, maybe he was wasted, but he knew _exactly _what he was doing. Maybe if I just took one sip, he would leave me alone. All he wants is me to take a sip, and he'll leave me alone.

"Fine, one sip. JUST one sip." Elliot celebrated his victory, and handed me a cup. I promised myself I would only take one sip. Alcohol wasn't that good, to be honest. I gulped down the bitter taste, and gave him a pained smile.

"Do you like it?" he asked me. It actually tasted kind of..good.

"It's okay," I replied honestly. "Maybe just one more sip," I said out loud. I took another. And another. And another, until the whole cup was empty.

"Do you want me to get you another one?" he asked me. I nod my head quickly in response. Why did I like the taste of alcohol so much, so suddenly? He came back quickly, and gave me another drink. I gulped it down quickly. My head started to get fuzzy. I like that feeling.

"Go get me another one," I demanded. Elliot seemed to have a funny look on his face. I giggled. Elliot obeyed my order, and he came back with a drink in his hand. I gulped it down quickly, and sighed in content. A laugh started to escape my lips, and I couldn't stop it. I giggled and laughed for a moment, until I caught my breath.

"Do you want one more?" Elliot asked me, not seeming as drunk as before. I didn't care, I wanted more. Why does the room feel tipsy?

"Yesssss," I slurred out, and cracked up in response to my response. Hey, that kind of rhymed! I laughed again. I laughed at the way I laughed. Elliot came back a few moments later and handed me the delicious drink. Ahh, it was like heaven in a red solo cup. Why were they called red solo cups? Do they sing solos? Do they sing duets? If it sung a duet, would it sing it with the blue solo cup? I like the color red better than blue.

I laughed at my joke happily, and sighed. Elliot muttered something like, "I wear perfume."

"You wear perfume?" I giggled out. "Oh, of course, you smell soooooo nice. Do you still have that perfume? I really like the color of oranges, you know."

"I said, let's go to my room."

"I really like this alcohol, you knoooww?" I slurred. I fell, but caught myself. "I want another one." Elliot obeyed, he seemed kind of annoyed. I like the sound of the word annoyed. Annnooooooooyyyyyeeeeddd. It was funny when it was stretched out. I giggled and laughed again. Elliot came back with the drink and I gulped it down.

"Ally," Elliot said huskily into my ear. Isn't a husk a dog? He said my name dogily into my ear. "Let's go upstairs."

"You're so short, Elliot," I commented, with a small laugh. He started nipping at my neck. I don't like that feeling. "What are you doing?"

"Come on Ally," Elliot said, and took my hand.

"I-I don't want to go with you..." I whined. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him. I saw a girl throw up. I think its funny how people throw up. I laughed again. Elliot turned me around and pinned me against the wall.

He started kissing me feverishly. I didn't like the feeling he gave me, is was a gross feeling. Like a feeling I hate him. "Please stop," I begged. "You're gross." Elliot ignored me. He groped my ass. "You touched the butt!" And then I realized I said something from Finding Nemo, and I started to laugh again. Ah, I just _love _the movie Finding Nemo!

"Stop laughing," he commanded me. He's scary. I don't like scary people. I'm scared.

"Go away please," I begged him. "You're scaring me." Elliot ignored me, and he dragged me closer to his bedroom. I need to call someones name. "AUSTIN!" I screamed. Screaming is not polite when you're in the bathroom. Don't do it there, _trust me_.

"Shut up," Elliot hissed at me. He hissed. He's a snake. He looks like a snake! What if his mom is a snake?

"AUSTIN!" I screamed again. (Luckily not in the bathroom.) He probably couldn't hear me, because he was trying to take someones virginity. Austin's not that bad of a kid, you know? He has nice abs. Elliot does not. I was about to scream out his name one more time, when someone grabbed me from behind, and pulled me away from Elliot.

I turned around to see who it was. "Austin!" I said with delight. "Oh, you have such nice hair, you know? It's so soft, and clean," I mumbled as I put my fingers through his hair.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Chapmin?" Austin spat out. He sounded scary like he was going to kill him. Maybe he should.

"Beer is so good, Austin!" I assured Austin.

"I'm going to fucking shove a chair down your throat you arrogant piece of shit." I made a 'mhm' sound. Austin put his arm around my waist protectively. He's so cute, I could just boop his nose! I should! I booped his nose softly, and laughed. I saw Austin advance on Elliot, and he punched him square on the face. I laughed at Elliot's expression.

"Don't you ever fucking _dare _to lay a puny little finger of yours on her. Don't even _think _about it! What kind of person like you would get her wasted and try to take advantage of her?!"

"Hehe I like the word puny.." I laughed.

Austin turned around and looked at me. "Ally, you're so wasted."

"Not really," I complied. "Just a bit tipsy really." I tripped after I said that. "Have you ever had beer before?"

Austin turned his attention away from me, and back to Elliot. Austin's hand found Elliot's throat. He started to speak. His voice sounded scary. "You little fucktard!" Austin mustered out in disbelief. "I will literally rip your dick into two and shove it down your throat and leave you hear to wither so you can _never _touch Ally like that again, or ever! I will fucking get your fucking stupid little head and—"

Out of nowhere, Dez and Trish appeared. "Calm down buddy," Dez said. "We got this. Go take Ally home, okay?" Austin didn't listen to the begging voices of Trish and Dez.

"You're going to kill him!" Trish yelled, exasperated. Elliot was trying to catch his breath. It was really funny, actually. I started to laugh. "Really, let go of him! You need to go take care of Ally! We'll take care of him!" His face started to turn a blue. I really liked that shade of blue. Austin looked at me and sighed. He let go of Elliot, sadly. He was turning a darker shade of blue, which was prettier than the light shade of blue.

Elliot fell on the floor, and gasped for breath. It was funny the way he was breathing. I laughed. He had red splotches covering his face. He looked like he had just been hit by a tomato. I really like tomatoes, they taste tasty. Hehe, taste tasty. I laughed again.

Austin stepped back, with me still latched to his side. "Come on," he grumbled to me. He seemed angry at me. I should obey him.

"I like dancing," I mumbled. "I'm good at it too, you know! I could win a competition! I could star on dancing with the stars!" I mused.

"Yes," Austin agreed. "Are you parents home?"

"Hmmmmm.." I thought for a moment. "No," I let the word fall from my lips. "Not really. I don't think so. Maybe?"

"Do you want to go home and face your parents?" he asked me.

"No!" I said quickly. "Dad will hate me forever if he see's me like this!"

"He won't hate you forever," Austin reassured me. We finally got outside, and the cold air hit me. "You can stay at my place, my mom and dad are at some mattress convention."

"Greeeeaaaaatttttt," I dragged, and laughed. Austin helped put me in the passenger seat. He fastened my seat belt securely, on got onto the drivers side. "Why aren't you drunk?" I asked him.

"I had a feeling I shouldn't have gotten drunk."

I frowned. "I didn't want to come in the first place.." I mumbled.

"Oh god Ally! I'm so sorry!" Austin apologized to me, with a sudden realization that he brought me here. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to you."

"You're going to pay me to give you attention?" I asked him.

"No, no—nevermind."

Soon enough, we arrived at Austin's house. Austin helped me out of the car, and made sure I didn't slip. Once we got in his house, I started crying. Balling. "Oh god, Ally, please don't cry," Austin says, wiping away the tears. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you love me anymore?" I stammered out. "I-is it b-bec-cause I'm a p-piece of sh-shit?"

"Oh, honey, don't talk like that," Austin said, drawing circles on my back. "Of course I love you. I love you more than anyone else, Ally. You're my number one. I will always love you, no matter what. It doesn't matter if we break up, I will still love you. Forever and always." I continued to cry, and Austin continued to sooth me.

"Do-do you lo-love K-Kira more th-than me?" I asked him in between sobs.

"Of course not. I love you more than anyone, Ally." Austin continued to wipe the tears from my cheeks. "I love you Ally. And I know you probably won't remember this tomorrow morning, but just remember, I love you. I love you as a friend, I love you as I am _in _love with you. I love your hair, I love your lips, I love your style, I love your curls, I even love you when you bicker. I love you when your drunk. I don't care, I love you and you _always _will."

I didn't respond, but stopped crying. "We need to get you to bed," Austin told me.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked him.

"I'll sleep on a blow up mattress, it'll be okay, I promise," he promised me. He walked me upstairs, and led me into his surprisingly clean room. "Let's get you into some pajamas."

Austin grabbed some sweatpants from his drawer, and a sweatshirt. "Go in the bathroom and put these on," he told me.

"No," I said. "Can you help me?" I saw Austin's breath catch for a moment, but he nodded his head. He unzipped my lacy dress, and slipped it off of my shoulders. I could see Austin was trying his hardest not to do anything intimate. I looked at my body subconsciously, and tried to cover myself up.

"No, no, it's not that. You're beautiful, really." I didn't know what to say. Then something hit me. I was wearing a pink lacy bra and a matching thong. I quickly put on the sweatpants and sweatshirt. I tumbled over, still affected by the alcohol. "Let's get you to bed."

"My head hurts," I complained.

"You just need some sleep," Austin complied. I nodded my head warily. "Come on," he directed me. I lied down in his bed, and smiled. I breathed in his scent on his covers.

"You smell nice," I slurred sleepily/drunkily. Austin gave me a shy smile. Austin tucked me in his bed, and gave me a soft kiss on the temple.

"I'm going to get the blow up mattress," Austin informed me.

"No," I sighed sleepily, with my eyes closed. "I want you to sleep with me."

"A-are you sure?" he asked me. Obviously I am if I asked him.

"You're so dumb," I slurred. "You're warm." Austin took that as a yes, and opened the covers. He stepped in, and put the covers over our bodies.

"Put your arms around me, please," I said with an almost beg.

Austin seemed tense for a moment, until he obeyed what I told him to do. He put his arms around me, and pulled me closer.

"I love you too," I whispered. I was aware of what I was saying, it wasn't the alcohol talking.

* * *

**(A/N) IDK was this even was. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.  
**

**PS: I have never been drunk and never have an intention so I kind of just went off what I think it would be like being drunk. Don't review to me saying that I don't know what being drunk is like. I don't.**


End file.
